


【西里斯生贺】西里斯布莱克的3+1次生日

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black's Birthday, wolfstar, 犬狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	【西里斯生贺】西里斯布莱克的3+1次生日

**Author's Note:**

> **一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳**

1

**1975**

西里斯在他十六岁那年逃家了。

逃家、被除名。有点难定义先后顺序，不过如果问西里斯的话他一定说的是他逃家先。被随意塞进衣物的行李箱、被粗鲁翻过的衣柜、打开的抽屉、散落在地上的物品。沃尔布加在楼下用魔杖烧掉挂毯上的西里斯，楼上的西里斯一把抓过自己的扫把，一个咒语打碎窗户玻璃。他骑上扫把带着他的行李箱还有猫头鹰永远离开了格里莫广场。

所以，对，西里斯自由了。这也代表说，今年的生日他不会收到从布莱克家寄来的任何礼物，以后也再也不会了，反正不外乎就是浮夸的衣服（绿银配色，认真吗？），绿宝石袖口（绿宝石跟他又不搭），或是又一个纯银领带夹。西里斯从来都不期待、也从来不喜欢布莱克家里送他的生日礼物，因为那只是一次又一次的提醒他，他在那个家里有多么格格不入。

一切原本都很好。掠夺者们从厨房弄来了一个不大的巧克力蛋糕，上面插着大小不一、东拼西凑来的十六根蜡烛。彼得本来想用烈火熊熊来点蜡烛差点烧掉旁边詹姆的床铺。掠夺者们在午夜十二点刚到时帮他唱了生日快乐歌，彼得令人意外的唱歌还行，至少都有在调上，詹姆跟莱姆斯毫不意外走音的惨不忍赌。詹姆，准确一点来说是波特夫妇，送了他一支最新款的扫把，还有一封来自波特夫妇的信，告诉西里斯如果他愿意他随时可以来波特家；彼得送了蜂蜜公爵最新款的礼盒，足够他们整个宿舍吃好几个礼拜的糖果；莱姆斯送了一个麻瓜摩托车的模型，等你考到驾照我们再考虑要不要买一台真的给你，莱姆斯说话的语气还有看着他的眼神让西里斯忍不住凑上去吻他。詹姆跟彼得开始大声抗议要他们去开个房间。

隔天早上猫头鹰会带来叔叔跟多米的礼物，还有会有很多很多很多来自爱慕者的礼物，不知道今年会有多少放了迷情剂的巧克力。这不过是个私底下小小的庆生，但是西里斯很喜欢。

他没想到的是，雷古勒斯试图在走廊上拦下他。西里斯不想听到来自沃尔布加的任何字句，不想听到他弟弟转述那些伤人的字句。自西里斯逃家后他跟雷古勒斯的关系就变得有点尴尬，西里斯知道总体来说雷古勒斯并不赞同沃尔布加。他虽然总是露出那副表情，但却也是眼睁睁看着一切发生，欲言又止最后什么也没说。他不怪他，但是，不好意思，他并没有特别想在今天跟弟弟谈天说地。西里斯直直绕着他走过去，无视试图叫住他的雷古勒斯。

莱姆斯在老地方，三楼走廊尽头的那个扫帚柜，找到了西里斯。

他打开柜子钻了进去。他跟西里斯都长了不少个子，不像一年级西里斯第一次收到吼叫信后躲进这里然后被莱姆斯找到那样可以脚底板抵着脚底板两个人舒服的坐在里面，现在他们得双脚交缠、微弯腰几乎紧贴在一起才能挤在里面。是说他们也很乐意两个人挤在一起啦。

“雷古勒斯特别拦下我要我转交这个给你。”莱姆斯递给西里斯一个黑色绒布盒子，“他说你走的很匆忙，忘了带走这个。”西里斯打开盒子，里面是一对银色的耳环，圆圈内部一边刻着狗脚印一边刻着‘Padfoot’，是去年莱姆斯送他的，他一直舍不得戴，“还说很抱歉沃尔布加看他看的很严格，他没能帮你买生日礼物。”

“他就是这样，”西里斯喀一声的盖上盒子，苦笑了一下，“让我不知道到底该不该讨厌他。”

西里斯整个人往前把头靠到对面莱姆斯的肩膀上，深深在他脖子吸了一口他的味道，西里斯的声音隔着布料有点模糊，“你说他也会走上那样的道路吗，成为食死徒？”在手臂上刻下丑陋的印记，效忠那个崇尚纯血的愚蠢巫师？

莱姆斯没有回答，只是双手在西里斯背后扣紧，任凭他像只大狗一样在他颈脖旁嗅闻。

2

**1985**

西里斯早就失去了时间概念，他也没有想要计算日期。也许是一年前，也许是十年前被送进来。他不知道、不在乎。

他早就放弃了生存的念头。他害死了自己的兄弟，夺走了自己教子的父母，他有什么资格活着？他信错了人，他怀疑自己的爱人是叛徒，他有什么资格活着？他终究还是毁了自己所爱的一切，跟所有冠著名为黑暗的姓氏、所有他所鄙夷的家人一样，所到之处净是痛苦与毁灭。他曾经以为他逃出蛇窟后是自由、是真正的自我，然而也许布莱克家族的阴影是刻在骨子里的，他把叛徒当成朋友、把爱人当成奸细，而付出的代价是自己的兄弟。他有什么资格活着，有什么资格依旧享受这世界的美好，有什么资格大口吸进这世界的空气？当自己兄弟还有他妻子的心跳永远停止，他的却还在胸口不停跳动，他有什么资格活着？

他本该受罪，关在阿兹卡班是他应得的，像他这样的人就该被摄魂怪吸干灵魂、夺走一切的快乐，烂在这座牢狱，然后被世人永远唾弃。

他仰头顺从的接受摄魂怪之吻。今年的生日跟前几年还有往后的几年一样，没有蛋糕没有礼物没有祝福。

只有无止境的黑暗和痛苦。

3

**1995**

门锁的声音响起，西里斯从酒精的世界抬头。他已经喝的有点多，等那人已经从前廊走进餐厅才想起应该要去门口对暗号。他把魔杖举起对着餐厅门口，那人只挑了一下眉毛，手上摘下围巾的动作没有停。

“你十五岁的生日礼物我送了你一副银耳环，内圈分别刻着狗脚印跟‘Padfoot’。”

西里斯的魔杖放下了，“如果雷尔有拿起来看的话他应该也知道。”但是是他已经死了，和其他很多很多人一样，不可能喝下复方汤剂变成莱姆斯。

莱姆斯脱下大衣的动作顿了顿，也许是和西里斯想到了一样的事。

“你怎么突然回来了？不是在法国吗？”

莱姆斯指挥围巾跟大衣挂到衣帽间，然后把一直拿在手上但是西里斯没有注意到的纸袋放在桌上。

“今天是你生日。”纸袋上的logo表明了是来自法国一家有名的蛋糕店。

西里斯仰头把杯里的液体喝光，向后靠到椅背上，朝着莱姆斯露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“那我可真是受宠若惊呢，让我们的月亮脸先生大老远从法国回来就为了帮我这个应该烂在阿兹卡班的窝囊废庆生。”

“你不过是自己想吃蛋糕，找我当借口罢了。”莱姆斯对此只是耸了耸肩，因为西里斯说的并不能算错，他确实是他们两个之中更爱吃甜食的那个。

他们跳过了生日快乐歌，也跳过了吹蜡烛许愿，两个三十好几的大男人已经过了做那种事的年纪。西里斯把那个小小的四寸蛋糕切成四块（就他所说的是，切蛋糕本来就是寿星的工作），他只拿了一块起来剩下的进了冰箱。西里斯本来就不是很喜欢甜食，只从莱姆斯那块偷了几口。

莱姆斯伸手制止了西里斯再倒一杯酒的动作，他放下了叉子，蛋糕还有三分之一，“我买了新的耳环给你。”

西里斯奇怪的看着莱姆斯，“你今天怎么回事，先是放下任务突然回来，还买了蛋糕，现在又是礼物？”

莱姆斯去从大衣口袋拿出了一个盒子，没有正面回答，“你以前总是三天两头就要换一副耳环。”

西里斯没有接过莱姆斯递来的盒子，偏了偏头让耳朵露出来，“你帮我换。”

虽然西里斯已经不像刚出狱那样憔悴，但是那头黑发还是多少不如从前那样乌黑亮丽。莱姆斯把他的头发勾到耳后，拆下在耳垂上的银色耳环，惊讶的发现内圈里写着的Padfoot。

“我以为你一直都收着舍不得戴。”

西里斯抬头看他，莱姆斯为了帮他换耳环而从自己的位子起来站到他旁边。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯以前你出任务的时候我就会换上这副耳环。”

而当初事情发生的时候莱姆斯还在外卧底，他甚至三天后才收到邓不利多的通知。于是这副耳环就跟着西里斯一起进了阿兹卡班，一直到现在。这样也好，因为他珍视的很多东西都还收押在傲罗部门那边，这是少数剩下的。

“莱姆斯，”莱姆斯回神，西里斯的银灰色眼睛专注的看着他，“原谅我。”

莱姆斯没问关于什么。关于所有的怀疑、关于曾经的不信任，关于什么都好，因为莱姆斯的回答从六年级来就没有变过。

莱姆斯俯身吻他，“我原谅你。”

+1

**1996**

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Padfoot, happy birthday to you. ”

莱姆斯一如往常走音的歌声在格里莫广场回荡。

这栋房子里面只有他一个人，不算上在前廊黑幕下的沃尔布加的话。只有他一个人，在空荡的房子，抬头是大概三百年前的古董。没有派对没有朋友没有欢笑，他甚至凑不出三十七根蜡烛，巧克力蛋糕上歪歪斜斜的插着数目不对的蜡烛，被不对的人吹熄。相似的场景让他想起五年级，只是这次没有詹姆没有彼得甚至没有西里斯，只有他一个人，庆祝着死去爱人的生日。

莱姆斯把蛋糕分了。在魔法部那晚之后凤凰社的总部就换了地方，里面的东西已经被搬的差不多，回到了原本阴森森的模样，就像他跟西里斯住在这里的那段时光只是恍惚之间一场梦。

当初在餐桌旁换下的银色耳环戴到了莱姆斯身上，映着壁炉的火发着微光，而那时戴上的新耳环跟着西里斯一起跌落帷幕之后。西里斯回来的太突然、离开的太快，若非耳朵上多了的那副饰品还有刚打耳洞前几个月时的反覆发炎，他会以为西里斯根本没有回来过。

切下的那块蛋糕没被动几口，就算他知道蛋糕一点问题都没有但味道尝起来感觉不对，

他在空无一人的老宅里痛哭失声。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果没算错的话是西里斯的61岁生日， **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PADFOOT** 🌟🌟


End file.
